The sins of the past - Grzechy przeszłości
by ciasteczko
Summary: Miłość czy nienawiść ? Namiętność i zdrada .Czy czas uleczy rany ? Kiedy tak naprawdę dorastamy czy potrafisz zrezygnować z siebie dla szczęścia .Może wolisz sukces .Czy potrafisz powiedzieć nie? Czy wszystkie grzechy zostaną wybaczone? Czy Eric zasługuje na przebaczenie a Sookie może zostawić przeszłość za sobą .
1. Chapter 1

**Tak obiecałam aktualizację Nic do stracenia jakiś czas temu (kaszel) lata temu. Kompletnie brak mi czasu na pisanie , choć nie brak mi pomysłów .Każdą wolną chwilę poświęcam czytaniu ostatnio moje gusta uległy zmianie nadal kocham wszechświat SVM i TB lecz odkryłam historie czysto ludzkie .**

 **Aleks w promieniach słońca... resztę możecie sobie dopowiedzieć . Mam napisane trzy rozdziały ale opublikuję tylko jeden jeżeli będzie ktoś zainteresowany to może będzie więcej ;)**

 **Jeszcze jedna uwaga na marginesie nie wiem czy ta historia będzie miała bajkowy happy end , życie bywa trudne i brutalne .Czasem ranimy tych , których kochamy .I jak często w życiu bywa miłość nie zawsze wystarczy …..**

 **Na marginesie , język polski nie jest moim językiem ojczystym .Zrobiłam dodatkowy kurs i chyba się opłacił dopóki nie otworzę ust :).**

 **Teraz do historii i bądźcie wyrozumiali dla nich są tylko ludźmi...**

Grzechy przeszłości – prolog.

Nowy York rok 2012 maj

Życie bywa dziwne , składa się na nie wiele przypadku , kilka trafnych wyborów i wiele błędów i pomyłek .Czasami dopiero po latach zdajemy sobie sprawę ile złych wyborów dokonaliśmy .Czy zastanawialiście się kiedykolwiek co by było gdyby ….

Mi zdarzyło się to tylko raz , popełniłem wiele błędów a tylko jednego żałuję .

Mój błąd ma imię – Sookie .Mała słodka Sookie. Był czas , kiedy nie wiedziałem czy ją kocham czy nienawidzę .Z perspektywy czasu wiem ,że moja nienawiść nie miałam nic wspólnego z nią .Nienawidziłem siebie , za to jak łatwo jej uległem .Słodka niewinna Sookie , która nie ma już nic wspólnego z piękną kobietą , która siedzi przy barze leniwie sącząc kieliszek wina.

Jakby wyczuła mój wzrok powoli obraca głowę w moją stronę , jej niebieskie oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu .Trwa to tylko ułamek sekundy . Och jak ja kocham te oczy .To one zawsze zdradzały wszystkie burzliwe emocje jej duszy .Jej usta wywijają się w pogardzie kieliszek uniosła w pogardliwej imitacji toastu po czym wróciła do rozmowy z Jasonem.

To było prawie siedem lat od kiedy widziałem cię na oczy .pamiętam to jak dziś płakałaś w ramionach Jasona po śmierci Adel.

Nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy ,że jesteśmy w tym samym pokoju i oddychamy tym samym powietrzem . Kilka skradzionych spojrzeń .

Twoje łzy to była moja agonia .Tak bardzo chciałem być tym , który trzymać cię w ramionach , zabrać cały twój ból .

Nie miałem do tego prawa , tak jak nie mam prawa teraz na ciebie patrzeć .

Walczyłem kilka dni od kiedy dowiedziałem się ,że przyjedziesz odwiedzić brata .

Jestem jak narkoman patrzący na swoją następną poprawkę .

Przepraszam , nigdy nie potrafiłem cię zostawić .Zraniłem cię nie zliczoną ilość razy , zabrałem niewinność twojej młodości .Zniszczyłem niewinność twojego uśmiechu ale nadal tu stoję patrząc na ciebie. Nawet gniewne miny mojego wspólnika mnie nie odpędzą .

Tylko ty masz prawo mnie przegnać a ja i tak nigdy nie odejdę . Można powiedzieć ,że Paybach is a bitch .

Zmieliłem twoje życie w piekło a ty postałaś jak mityczny feniks z popiołu .Teraz ja jestem w nim uwięziony i tylko ty możesz mnie z niego zwolnić .

Mam wszystko ale bez ciebie to nic nie znaczy .

Widzę łzę spływającą twój policzek i nienawidzę się jeszcze bardziej .

 **Kto chcę się dowiedzieć co się stało z naszą para gołąbków jaka tajemnica ich podzieliła co zrobił Eric ?**

 **A może zasnęłaś/eś z nudów po pierwszym zdaniu :)**

W ciągu kilku godzin wrzucę jeszcze jedno opowiadanie TB po 5 sezonie.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dalej z rozdziałem numer dwa. Najpierw drobne wytłumaczenie , Linda jest siostrą Michelle matki Sookie . Adel miała tylko jedno dziecko, syna Corbetta.**

 **W tym rozdziale uchylimy rąbka przeszłości. Uwaga pierwsze spotkanie naszej ulubionej pary.**

 **Tym razem Sookie ma głos.**

Rozdział 1.

Widząc go, po raz kolejny od pogrzebu Babci było jak cios w brzuch. To tak jakby cały świat się zatrzymał .Widziałam Jasona poruszać ustami, ale nie słyszałam ani słowa.

Zajęło wszystko we mnie , aby nie pokazać bólu, jaki czułam .Eric mój kochanek moja miłość , mój kat .

Tylko on trzymał moje serce w swoich dłoniach i zajęło mu tylko kilka sekund, aby je zniszczyć.

Był jak wirus wyleczony, nadal pozostawiony w uśpieniu w moim Dna .Czekając na dogodny moment . Kolejną chwilę słabości.

Tylko babcia rozumiała ogrom moich uczuć. Adel kochała dziadka Fintana w ten sam sposób .

Tylko ona miała mojego ojca jako owoc ich miłości .Ja zostałam sama tylko ze złamanym sercem.

Nadal wyglądał dobrze .Jak model z pierwszych stron kolorowych magazynów.

Jego blond włosy były krótsze ,niż pamiętam. Idealnie skrojony czarny garnitur podkreślał jego perfekcyjną sylwetkę.

Pamiętam każdy mięsień ,gładkość jego skóry .Podświadomie wiedziałam ,że nadal pachnie tak dobrze .

Był moim pierwszym wszystkim .

W bezsenne noce leżąc samotnie w łóżku . Zastanawiam się, co by się stało , gdybym wybrała inaczej . Jeżeli tylko umiała, bym żyć z jego wyborami. Gdybym poszła w lewo zamiast w prawo .

Może teraz moim zmartwieniem byłoby gotowanie kolacji dla moich dzieci i męża.

Wiem, że Eric mnie kochał w jednym punkcie na pewno. Na swój własny sposób dbał o mnie.

Gdybym tylko potrafiła zapomnieć i wybaczyć .

Może wtedy wszystko byłoby inaczej ….Może …...

Stoi tam patrząc na mnie jak umierający człowiek. Nie mogę już powstrzymać łzy , która spływa po policzku.

Widzę litość w oczach Jasona .I nienawidzę tego, mój brat zawsze był między młotem a kowadłem .

Byłam jego jedyną siostrą , ale Eric był więcej niż jego partner interesach .Był jego bratem , choć nie dzieli krwi ani dna .

Gdybym tego lata została w Nowym Orleanie lub wyjechała z ciocią Lindą.

Luizjana Bon Temps lipiec 2000 roku

Miałam tylko osiem lat, kiedy zostałam sierotą ,Jason był tylko trzynaście .Pewnego słonecznego dnia całe moje życie zostało postawione do góry nogami.

Został mi tylko brat .

Pamiętam ten dzień , jakby to było wczoraj.

Jason spędzał wakacje u babci, ja zostałam z mamą w domu.

Mieszkaliśmy na przedmieściach Nowego Orleanu w domu z ogródkiem .

Ogród był dumą mojej mamy .Każdą wolną chwilę poświęcała swoim kwiatom .Pamiętam zapach wiciokrzewu i bugenwilli .Ciężkie w wilgotny powietrzu Luizjany.

Tata zbudował nam mały domek na drzewie .

Normalnie był okupowany przez mojego starszego brata i jego przyjaciół .

Pod jego nieobecność miałam go tylko dla siebie i mojej kuzynki Hadley .Ona i ciocia Linda mieszkały w pobliżu .

Ciocia pracowała w firmie mojego taty . Moje dzieciństwo było idylliczne .

Tata poświęcał nam każda wolną chwile .Mama pomagała tacie i prowadziła księgowość. Nasz dom zawsze pachniał świeżo pieczonymi ciasteczkami .

Był piękny słoneczny ,nic nie zapowiadało tragedii , która zmieni nasze życie na zawsze.

Byliśmy w drodze do przyjaciół taty. Miałam osiem lat i byłam szczęśliwa. Mama uszyła mi nowa różową sukienkę .Pozwoliła mi założyć naszyjnik prezent od dziadka . Kilka godzin później zasnęłam w drodze do domu .

Pamiętam krzyk mojej mamy i smak krwi w ustach .Pisk hamulców i upiorny dźwięk ciszy.

Cisza , która była zwiastunem śmierci.

Odzyskałam przytomność w szpitalu .Przy łóżku siedziała zapłakana babcia.

Moi rodzice zginęli przez pijanego kierowcę. Ja miałam uszkodzony kręgosłup.

Wszystko, co działo się później wszystkie decyzję .Na nic nie miałam wpływu . Dla dziecka pobyt w szpitalu wśród obcych .Byłam tak przerażona .Wiele nocy przepłakałam ,pragnąc moich rodziców z powrotem . Moje krzyki i modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane.

Pogrzeb odbył się, kiedy byłam w szpitalu . Kilka tygodni później babcia wyjechała z Jasonem, a ja zostałam pod opieka Lindy.

Ciocia sprzedała nasz dom i zlikwidowała firmę taty. Moje leczenie trwało prawie pięć lata. I pochłonęło większość pieniędzy z ubezpieczenia rodziców i sprzedaży domu. Adel i Jason odwiedzali mnie kilka razy.

Mój brat szybko znalazł nowych przyjaciół i z wielkim entuzjazmem opowiadał mi o przygotowaniu pokoju dla mnie w domu babci . Miałam trzynaście lat, kiedy zamieszkałam w domu babci w Bon Temps .Tęskniłam za Hadley.

Ona i ciocia Linda przeprowadziły się do Kalifornii z nowym mężem ciotki.

Szybko znalazłam nowych przyjaciół Tarę i jej kuzyna Lafayetta . Spędzałam czas z Dawn. Ona jednak przyjaźniła się ze mną ze względu na Jasona .

Była w nim zakochana, mimo iż mój brat miał 18 a ona 14 . Było mi jej żal. Jason dobrze się zaaklimatyzował w Bon Temps .Miał wielu przyjaciół i duże plany na życie .

W domu babci znalazłam namiastkę utraconego dzieciństwa.

Po raz kolejny ciepłe słońce Luizjany dało mi coś stałego w moim życiu.

Miałam rodzinę Babcię i moich przyjaciół. Nie zapomnijmy o przyjaciołach babci z Klubu Poległych .

Byłam jedyną sierotą , która ma tak wielu babć i dziadków.

Jason , który był starszy o pięć lat .Zawsze marzył o pójściu w ślady taty i prowadzeniu własnej firmy budowlanej . Niestety moja choroba pochłonęła większość pieniędzy i Jase musiał zapracować na swój sukces.

Spędzał lato w Baton Rouge , pracując z przyjaciółmi na budowach .

Mimo odległości byliśmy z Jasonem blisko.

Wprawdzie internet dotarł do Bon Temps tylko do biblioteki publicznej, ale mieliśmy telefony .Kilka razy w tygodniu rozmawiałam z bratem .Wysłuchując jego planów na przyszłość .W jakiś sposób Jason starał się zastąpić mi ojca.

To były moje trzynaste urodziny, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałam Erica .

Mój brat zrobił mi niespodziankę i przyjechał z kolegą i wspólnikiem w zbrodni. Pamiętam ranek , słysząc śmiech Jasona w kuchni . Ubrana w starą piżamę z podobizną kota Sylwestra zbiegłam po schodach ,aby się przywitać .

Jak tylko przekroczyłam próg kuchni , świat się dla mnie zatrzymał. Przy naszym starym kuchennym stole siedział najprzystojniejszy chłopak , jakiego widziała w moim krótkim życiu.

Eric popijał kawę. Żartując z Gran , która szykowała śniadanie.

Nasze oczy się spotkały .Posłał mi swój krzywy uśmiech .Zaczerwieniłam się po czubki palców u stóp . Jak dżentelmen zignorował mój rumieniec.

Wyglądał jak upadły anioł .Słońce z kuchennego okna oświetlało jego złote włosy .Nadając mu eteryczny wygląd. Nikt nie może być tak piękny .

Jego usta rozciągnął leniwy uśmiech .Nawet nie zauważyła m brata .Cała moją uwagę zajął piękny nieznajomy. Cały świat zniknął w ułamku sekundy .

Spojrzał prosto w moje oczy .Widział moją duszę .

To był moment, że straciłam moje serce na zawsze …...

Te niebieskie oczy stały się moim przekleństwem .

Miałam tylko trzynaście lat , ale byłam przekonana ,że patrzę na mojego przyszłego męża .

Na moje nieszczęście Eric traktował mnie tylko jak młodszą siostrę .Łamiąc moje nastoletnie serce .

Zajęło mi jeszcze trzy lata, zanim Eric spojrzał na mnie jak na kobietę. To były trzy długie lata .


End file.
